Today businesses typically consist of multiple interrelated services, where one service depends on another service that depends on yet another service, and so forth. A goal of some businesses may be to track the cost of each service, including sub-services. One traditional method of tracking services may be to organize each service based on dependency levels. For example, services for one business may be organized into three levels: level 1 (email), level 2 (server), and level 3 (memory and processors). However, if an additional service is added, such as between email and server, then the levels may need to be reorganized to include a new level and to renumber existing levels. This reorganization can increase the difficulty in tracking and updating the cost of each service when services change. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.